User blog:Hua Ja Frol/The Gospel Of Chapters (1st Song Blog)
Lets hope this time we can get this game back with all chapters again! You join the studio back in Chapter 1! Bendy: Well hey there, tell me your name! in Chapter 2 you are stranded far from home! Oh Henry, we shall run the same! In Chapter 3, there are more such as Evil Alice! And the Butcher Gang have a death race! Now fight Bertrum in Chapter 4 until you fight "Boris"! Dont worry Henry, its not just Chapter 5's production! Just wait for it! Bendy: the updates draw the old finger to its end! And when the Searchers appear they fall for your descend! Forget about the Ink Tunnel, its a well screaming full of voices! So bang the stick on the drum and make them fall! And make the violin screech so they cant have a ball! The ride's alive for the night, with your help we'll fight! The demon's advocate IŚ ŚȚÃŘIÑĢ ŘIĞHŤ ŤHŘØŮĞH ÝØŮŘ ĘÝĘ§! Alice: Your just retuning every chapter tonight. Bendy: I hope you turn on the light now! Bendy: Chapter 1: Moving Pictures! (Pictures!) Chapter 2: The Old Song! Chapter 3: Rise And Fall! Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders! (Wonders!) Chapter 5: The Last Reel! And thats all the chapters we have! Wandering is a sin! Joey planned this all on command! Then he came to the last demand! He's gonna pay for all of this now! Lost Ones: We've been workers since the rhythm days but our bodies have been inky formed! And now we dwell in our misery wondering when we go home! Bendy: But that was long ago, we have a new change of face! We've turned up some notches with the brand new pace! You think the creator has lied, wandered and stole but the errand is done, and now we changed our tone so hear this! Bertrum: Ain't It nice to be underground with a good ol' amusement park! (Amusement Park!) So you notice my park is the place for you but you ain't doing a bark! (He told you SO!) Then theres Joey Drew who did copyright! Henry is not losing one single fight! I will take them away! Escape paranormal fright! But oh Joey, why did you do this to me? Evil Alice: Our heavens always delay! Bendy: above all, fear the machine! Bendy: Journey deeper into our town! (Our town!) Will he set us free? How bout a two or a three? Beware more than Bendy! (Bendy!) This magic was made from ink! The dreams will always come true! Our fuel is going quicker! The corpses make it sicker! 5 chapters are not hard! Wally: finding out that these are gods, the machine now has depised me! Joey wont fire me but I want to be fired! (Do not let Joey hear this!) These pipes, the keys and the angry face even my job of cleaning up! But I tell ya if I have to do these all over again well I am OUTTA HERE! Bendy: Remember the machine? Well its back again! Every turn you make, everything you wake, the machine is always lowered! But there was no way to do this. Bertrum has lost again! Grant is now gone for good! And our friends have gone totally mad! They are now sad! Allison Angel: Will you survive the debut Henry? Tom: Or will you face them again? Bendy: Remember our riddle Henry! All three: DREAMS WILL COME TRUE! Bendy: Chapter 1: Moving Pictures! (Journey Deeper!) Chapter 2: The Old Song! Chapter 3: Rise And Fall! Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders! (Beware More!) Chapter 5: The Last Reel! The words have been spoken! And now we are woken! Projectionist: Your the reel! Berrtrum: Not the owner! Grant: And now, Everyone: WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER! TheMeatly: I will see you soon! (then it ends, credit goes to DAGames for using the orginal song Gospel Of Dismay) Category:Blog posts